how i met undertaker
by green wolve
Summary: My name is harry potter and I'm gunna tell you of the first time I met him I was five harry potter mets his new friend undertaker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

My name is harry potter and I'm gunna tell you of the first time I met him I was five.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Go to the store and get the items on this list boy" my aunt snapped as she shoved the shopping list in my hands. "And don't forget to get the recite."_

_"Yes aunt petunia" I mumble _

_She shoved me out the door and slammed it shut behind me. _

_I look at the list._

_Eggs_

_Milk_

_Sugar_

_Bread_

_Olive oil_

_Chicken_

_Gravy mix_

_Apples_

_Oranges_

_I rush to the store knowing if I took too long I would be punished. I ran past a couple of kids they were laughing, I never understood why people laugh but they do. I get to the store and get the required items; I pay for the items and check out thanking the casher for the recite._

_I head back to my aunt and uncles house on my way there I pass a grave yard there is a loud bell ringing and people were in black colored outfits. I knew what this was a funeral wonder who died I thought. _

_ "It's wonderful is it not?" a voice interrupted my thoughts _

_I look up to see the most unusual person he was in a gray coat with a sash across his chest. His bangs cover his eyes and he has a wide grin spread across his face and a grayish white top hat. (A/N: can you guess who it is?)_

_I blink_

_"Wonderful?" I question _

_He giggles lightly. _

_"Oh yes death is glorious is it not?" I tilt my head at him_

_ "If you say do" I reply, I suddenly remember the groceries a panic look crosses my face "I have to go goodbye" _

_ I run off leaving a trail of dust in my place. _

_I make it to the house in a few minutes flat a panting mess._

_ I tenderly opened the door, my aunt it there waiting for me a scowl on her face._

_"Your late boy" she snaps "Put the groceries away and get to your cupboard you uncle will deal with you later"_

_ "Yes aunt petunia" I mumble_

_Later that night uncle Vernon came home and beat me into a bloody mess. Giving me a black eye and breaking my arm. After he finished hurting me he threw me into my cupboard._

_ The next day my arm was all healed but I still had a black eye and uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia told me they didn't want to see my face so they were taking my cousin Dudley to the fair and told me to come back before the street lights come on or I would be sleeping outside._

_ I walked around for what seemed like ever letting my feet guide me. I walked all the way to the cemetery. _

_ "Hello again" a familiar voice said braking my trance like walk "Whatever happened to you?" he giggles_

_ "Nothing" I mutter_

_"Come now child there's no need to lie you look like you had a fight with the door and it won" amusement laced the man's voice._

_ "My aunt tells my cousin not to talk to strangers! Why do you care anyways and who are you?" I question tilting my head slightly._

_ "Your aunt just tells your cousin?" he tilts his head too. "I am the Undertaker" _

_"Undertaker?"_

_"Yes child I am Undertaker" I tilt my head the other way "That's your name? I thought it was a job?!"_

_"How right you are child" he said a wide grin across his face he laughs heartedly "It is both my job and my name!"_

_"Your parents named you Undertaker?" my eyes go wide "But why!?"_

_"I never said that now did I child?" he giggles again._

_ "Why do you giggle so much?" I inquire_

_"Laughter is the best medicine child and who doesn't like a good joke!" he is grinning like a maniac, giggling with a little drool coming out of his mouth as he thinks about it. _

_ I step away from him._

_"Do you know ant good jokes child?" _

_ "I don't" the truth is I have never even heard a joke before._

_"Pity" he said giggling once again, making me want to through something at him. _

_'Why is he so happy why does he smile and giggle so freely!? Why can't I be like that!?' I think a frown marring my face._

_The Undertaker looks at me _

_"You look like you could use a joke yourself child" he declares_

_I just look at him blankly_

_"Why are teddy bears never hungry?" I blink "They are always stuffed!" _

_I didn't laugh so he tried again_

_"Why did the chicken cross the road" nothing "To show everyone he wasn't chicken!"_

_ He tried again_

_"What animal has more lives than a cat?" I just stare at him a bored expression on my face. "Frogs, they croak every night!"_

_ "Hmmm you a tough cookie" he said pulling out a dog bone and munching on it, I raise an eye brow but say nothing._

_ I start to walk away _

_"Wait" he call out "let me try one last time" he begs _

_ I think about it than slowly nod. A wide grin spreads across his face._

_"A boy was told to write a 100 word essay. He thought for a bit then started. 'I went out to call my cat in for the night, so I called 'kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty...'" I instantly thought of my cousin Dudley and burst into a fit of laughter, a wide grin spreads across Undertaker face._

_ Undertaker and I sit in the cemetery talking for what felt like only a couple of minutes but was actually a couple of hours! The next think I knew the sun was starting to set and the street lights came on._

_ My eyes go wide _

_"I gotta go before I get into trouble" I announce to him._

_ "Alright child I hope to see you again" he grins wide giggling like a maniac._

_I start to walk away but stop "I forgot to tell you my name, it's Harry, Harry Potter" I say before funning off leaving my grinning new friend behind._

_ I run till I reach my aunt and uncles house the lights are off and the door is locked, it looks like I will be sleeping outside tonight, but it was worth it because I made a new friend. _

_ I head to the park, it's close to the cemetery but since no one ever goes there it's safe for me to sleep at._

_ I craw underneath the parks bench and start to drift off when I hear a voice._

_"Harry?" it was Undertaker "Shouldn't you be home right now?" _

_ I open my eyes sleepily. "Nu-uh my aunt and uncle already went to sleep so I have to wait till morning to go home" _

_ I didn't realize what I said till it was too late I shoot up hitting my head on the underside of the park bench before I fall back down clinching my head in pain._

_ Undertaker has a frown on his face "I see" he said quietly_

_"if that's the case you can spend the night at my place!" he said letting out a joyful laugh._

_ "B-but" I mummer_

_"I won't take no for an answer!" he declares with passion._

_ "O-okay" I say_

_He helps me out from under the bench and we walk to a shop the read UNDERTAKER _

_ "You live here!?" I ask, remembering how I pass this place on the way to school and the sign sometimes when the person inside laughs loudly. _

_ "I do" was his reply._

_"Wow" I mummer._

_ "I am afraid young harry I do not have any beds to offer you don't mind sleeping in a coffin do you?" he ask, my eyes go wide_

_ "A, a, a coffin!"_

_ "Yes there quite comfortable!" he said giggling happily _

_"O-oaky" I said why not the teacher often said it's good to try new things, undertaker grins happily _

_"You can sleep in this one" he motions to a ebony colored casket with crimson lining on the inside. _

_"Thank you undertaker" I say sleepily he nods_

_"I'll be in this coffin here if you need me alright?" I nod and climb into my coffin to sleep instantly drifting off._

[end flash back!]

so what do you think so far? should i write another chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

A/N: most of this story is in flashback mode so I won't be saying flash back and putting it in italics I'll do that with the more future type things.]

I woke up feeling warm and safe, inside the coffin undertaker lent me. Slowly I sit up and stretch.

"Good morning child" undertaker said giggling like he normally does.

"G-good morning" I say unsure what else to say..

"Are you hungry?" Undertaker asked, I wanted to say yes I hadn't eaten in about a week, because I burnt the bacon Sunday morning, fortunately I didn't have to say anything because my stomach choose that moment to speak its thoughts.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" undertaker laughed loudly my ears started ringing.

"My ears hurt" I mumble.

"Well than let's start on breakfast!" he giggles again

We cook in silence, making bacon, eggs, and bisects.

"Undertaker" I said looking at him

"Yes child?"

"Can you tell me another joke?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he said giggling.

"Let me see" he pauses "What do get when you cross one principal with another principal?" I shake my head "I wouldn't do it, principals don't like to be crossed!"

I didn't laugh

"No? Let's try again!" he tries about nine more times without getting a response from me, a very determined look enters his eyes.

"Isn't the principal a dummy!" said a boy to a girl. "Well, do you know who I am?" asked the girl. "No." replied the boy. "I'm the principal's daughter." said the girl. "And do you know who I am?" asked the boy. "No," she replied. "Thank goodness!" said the boy with a sigh of relief."

I start to laugh not as loudly as the undertaker can but a small giggle. I look at him with happy eye before reality hits me

"What time is it?" I ask

About five am do you need to head home soon child?" I nod "Well than we will eat first and then you can go home"

I think about this for a second and nod my head.

After we finish eating I look at undertaker

"One more joke" I beg

He smiles and said "Teacher said to a boy named Harry, show me America on the map.  
Harry: (Pointing on the map) it's here. Teacher: Correct. Now William can you tell me who discovered America? William: Harry, ma'am!"

I laugh at the use of my name in the story. I said goodbye to him and went back to my uncles house.

[What do you think? Should I add more?]


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

When I arrived at my aunt and uncles house it was six, my aunt opened the door and roughly pulled me inside.

"No one saw you!?" she demanded.

"No aunt Petunia" I replied with a sigh

"Good" she replied curtly "make breakfast and don't burn anything or else"

She left the threat hanging; I quickly made my way to the kitchen carefully cooking each breakfast item before setting the table.

Once I had finished my aunt shoved a list of chores into my hands.

"Your uncle, cousin and I are going out you had better have this list completed by the time we get back do you understand me freak!?" she said harshly.

"Yes aunt Petunia" I reply

I look at the list

Mow the grass

Weed the garden

Paint the fence

Clean out the gutters

Dust the house

Do the laundry and put it away

Clean out Dudley's room

Clean the basement

Clean the attic

Re-organize the book shelve

Clean out the fire place

Do the dishes and put them away

Wash the windows and put them away

Sighing I head to the kitchen to clean the dishes and put them away. It took about five minutes to finish. I cleaned Dudley's room next, the slob, stuff was scattered everywhere. I immediately start working first I collect his clothes and put them in the hamper, I than run to my aunt and uncles room and collect their clothes and run the laundry and start l load of laundry. Then I run back upstairs and finish cleaning Dudley's room. It took about an hour to finish.

Next I mowed the grass and weeded the garden it took me 30 minutes to finish.

After I finished that I dusted the house and washed the windows, re-organized the book shelf, it took 1 hour and 30 minutes to finish. Next I cleaned the basement and finally I cleaned the attic. It took two hours.

While I was cleaning out the attic I found an old trunk.

[A/N: Can you guess what he's about to discover?]

I opened it up and it was full of books among other things. There was a stack of papers stacked neatly, I pulled one out and it read The History of Magic by Lilly Evens.

It was my mother's! I started reading through all of the papers in the trunk.

I found a journal, my mother's journal! I started to read through it. An hour later [A/N: that's 5 hours and 15 minutes of his life wasted on chores and one hour of list life discovering the truth!]

MAGIC IS REAL! I am so shocked that's the reason I am treated so differently by my aunt and uncle. This is why she hates me because I was of magic.

I took the journal with me and headed down stairs to see what time it was.

It was 12:30; my relatives wouldn't be home for another five hours.

[A/N: Harrys a beast ante he? I couldn't do all that in six hours]

I ran back upstairs grabbed a few books out of the trunk and hide the trunk with an old bed sheet.

I hid the journal in my old jacket and the books under my cot. I may have only been 6 but that didn't mean I was stupid.

I read my mother journal and before I know it there was only an hour before my relatives got home. I quickly started to make dinner; I started with the stake, mac and cheese and then the mashed potatoes. As I finished quickly set the table, my aunt and uncle can me home my aunt grabbed my hand and dragged me to the backyard.

"We have guest coming freak get out I don't want to see you till tomorrow." I grab my shoes and the jacket that held my mother journal and quickly ran out heading for the park.

I walk to the swings and pulled out my mother journal. It told of everything she had done when she had entered school. It talked about how to get onto the platform and the bank and all about the culture.

I was deep into the book when a familiar laugh startled me out of my trance. I fell off the swings jumping up I shoved the journal into my pocket.

"Undertaker!" I exclaim happily

"Oh hello child, what are you doing on this fine evening?" he inquired

I tilt my head think of an answer a wide grin spreads across my face

"I believe, Undertaker, I am just living on this fine evening" was my reply

He tilts he head and giggles

"So you are" he replies

"And what about you, how are you on this fine evening?" I ask tilting my head slightly.

[A/N: think puppy dog]

"I am heading back home child"

"Oh I hope I didn't stop you"

"Not at all child, I never mind stopping and talking to you" he replied

I noticed he seemed not undertakerish.

So I said "A blonde woman was speeding down the road in her little red sports  
car and was pulled over by a woman police officer who was also a  
blonde. The blonde cop asked to see the blonde driver's license. She dug through her purse and was getting progressively more agitated. "What does it look like?" she finally asked.  
The policewoman replied, "It's Square and it has your picture on it." The driver finally found a square mirror, looked at it and handed it to the policewoman. "Here it is," she said. The blonde officer looked at the mirror, then handed it back saying, "Okay sorry, you can go. I didn't realize you were a cop."

[A/N: I have nothing against blondes! My friends gave me this joke because I couldn't fine one I liked so I used the one he told me]

There was a pause before,

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA" undertaker burst out into a fit of loud laughter. "A blonde joke priceless"

"Are you alright now?" I ask

He tilts his head as if he was confused "Better? I was not aware I was ill."

"Not like that" I giggle "you seemed no well undertakerish!" I declare in a concerned tone.

"I am fine child just a lot on my mind"

"Are you sure? Does it have to do with your job? Did someone make you sad, and put unwanted thoughts in there!?" I point to his head.

"No child it has nothing to do with my job I just have a lot of thoughts in my head."

"Oh, alright!" I smile at him.

"Would you join me for some tea and bisects?" he asked.

I think about it for a second before nodding slowly.

"Okay." I reply

"Fantastic!" he said while grabbing my hand and dragging me all the way to his shop/home.

He shooed me towards a coffin, while he made tea and bisects.

While I waited for him I pulled out my mother's journal and read a couple of pages.

The door to Undertaker's shop fly's open and in walks a boy about two years older than me. He had blue hair and an eye patch. Behind him was a tall man in a suit he looked like a butler he had black hair and red eyes. He felt different kind of like the undertaker but at the same time eviler. Behind the butler man there were three other people.

"Undertaker!" the young boy yells.

"Welcome, welcome young earl I thought you might be coming in today have you come to step into the coffin I made especially for you?"

"No I am"

"Hush you need not say anymore! If information is what you wish for than you must give me that!"

The butler looking man with the red eyes looks at me curiously.

[A/N: Can you guess what scene this is?]

"Give it to me" Undertaker said "Bestow upon me the choicest "Laughter""

"That's creepy" The earl said

The Chinese looking man steps forward and started to boast about some title he was given a long time ago he tried to tell a joke but failed.

Than a woman decked out in red stepped forward and said she was the gossiping queen undertaker covered my ears so I didn't know what she said but the joke she had told only got her a taped mouth. I try to take his hands off my ears but they wouldn't budge.

"Undertaker!" I say gaining everyone's attention.

I try to pry his hand off again.

"Let go!" I said "Please!"

"Sorry child!" I nod accepting the apology shaking my head lightly typing to rid myself of the throbbing feeling.

"Who is that?" the young earl demands

I look at him.

"I am me and you are you shouldn't you introduce yourself before you demand someone else's name?" I inquire

His mouth falls open than closes almost like a fishes would. Undertaker burst into a fit of laughter you can hear the sign on the shop fall off, the undertakers laugh starts everyone except me and the red eyed butler.

"Does that count for them as to make you laugh?" I question

He thinks for a second before nodding his head.

I look over to the earl he is still gaping

"Fish" I mumble.

The earl snaps out of his stupor, and quickly introduces himself and his companies.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, to my left is my aunt Madam Red, next to he is her butler Grell, behind him is Lau and beside me is my butler Sebastian."

I smile "My name is Harry; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

They nod in response; undertaker gives them information on Jack the Ripper. Before they leave Madam Red stops

"Harry?"

"Yes Madam Red?"

"Why are you hanging around the undertaker?"

I blink, the others are obviously curious because I can see them listing in on our conversation.

"It's quite simple really Madam, when I am around undertaker I never get bored and he is quite nice once you get to know him. So the better question is why not?"

They look at me as if I have two heads but I simply ignore them pushing my glasses that had been sliding down my face up my nose once more.

"Have a safe trip." I wave goodbye to them and the undertaker and I go back to our tea and bisects.

"These are good!" I declare

"That they are!" he looked at me "Does your family want you home anytime soon?"

"They don't want me home till sunrise tomorrow!"

"Your quite young shouldn't you family give you a curfew?"

"I'm not young! I just turned six not too long ago!" I declare

He smiles at me "My apologies you're quite the young adult aren't you" he teases "when was you birth day?"

"At midnight last night" I reply as if it was no big deal. In truth to me it wasn't.

"WHAT!" He shouts "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Startled all I could say was "Thank you it's not that big of a deal"

"Of course it is what kind of cake do you want? Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Carmel, or ice-cream cake?"

"Ugh?!" was my intelligent reply "I-I don't"

"You don't eat cake? Than how about pie? I can make apple, cherry, pumpkin, and strawberry flavored!"

"I don't know why don't you choose?"

"Then vanilla cake with chocolate icing on top!" he starts mumbling to himself about finding candles.

He drags me to the kitchen, "can you get me a bowl from that cabinet?" He questions.

"Sure" I reply.

I head over to where he pointed and pulled out a glass bowl "Is this one alright?" I question.

"It's fine." He replies.

[well what do you think? Should I write more?]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

[A/N: Okay dear readers for the comment about the time frame difference we have to remember Harry is a YOUNG wizard! He doesn't have complete control over his magic yet he know going to his aunt and uncles house means pain and he wanted to be safe thus his magic introduced him to someone that wouldn't hurt him and if he felt like he wanted to be safe who said his magic wouldn't take him somewhere he would be safe even if it' only for a small period of time? Also if he wanted to see his new friend his magic would bring him (undertaker) there to him or vice versa! I am very great full that you said this because I myself forgot to put that into the story! And like I tell my friends expect the unexpected especially when I am writing! Thanks everyone for your comments ...now one to the story!

I watched the wood burning oven in fascination. It was my first time using this particular type of oven and I was fascinated I didn't even realize that undertaker was standing right behind me with a bag full of flour.

Undertaker lifted the flour and dumped it on top of my head

"AH!" I let out a startled yelp.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed loudly "Y-your face it's priceless!"

That snapped me out of my daze I scooped up a handful of flour and through it at him, starting the mother of fall food/ flour/eggs/ dough fights.

Thirty minutes later the cake was done and the kitchen was a mess.

Breathlessly I say "we should do that again sometime!"

He smiled and nodded.

I smile back happy to have a friend like him. I freeze a friend? Is that what we were is this how it feels to have friends?

"Undertaker?"

"Yes child?"

"Are we friends?"

"Friends? Yes I believe we are!"

A/N: what do you think I know it's a short chapter but I am stuck with loads of homework TT_TT I will writer more next time I promise


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry it was so short! This one will be as long as my brain can make it, now on with the story!

"M' glad" I said sleepily, as I start to clean the kitchen.

"I'll do that child, you eat a piece of the cake" Undertaker ordered

"No I'll help clean, after all I helped make the mess, plus it will get done faster if there are two people working together than if one person were!" I argued

He smiled knowing he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Alright, but only this once!" I stare at him blankly but say nothing, I wouldn't make a false promise especially if we make a mess like this one again I started to clean the floor while undertaker started to clean the walls the was dough eggs and flour everywhere. Once I finished the floors I started on the counters while he started one the ceiling.

Once we were finished with the kitchen unfortunately we weren't finished cleaning I had egg in my hair and dough everywhere undertaker was in no better condition.

"Oh my" undertaker said "We need a bath"

I nod in agreement, he led me to a bath room here you can take a bath first and I'll take one next.

"A-alright" I pause "How do you start the bath water?"

He showed me than left only to bring back a towel and some clothes.

I quickly took a bath and changed in [BIG SHOCK] clothes that fit my small frame.

Undertaker took a shower next and I headed into the kitchen to wash the dishes but apparently he already did.

"Are ready for sleep little child?"

"Undertaker" I groaned "Why don't you call me by my name?!"

"Because I can" was the reply

I stiffed a yawn; undertaker saw this and a wide grin spread across his face. He lifted me up and placed me in a silver and green coffin [SLYTHERIN COLORS XD]

"Sleep well child" Undertaker says

"WAIT" I shout undertaker stops

"Yes child?" he replied

"I-I forgot to say thank you, this was the best birthday ever" I whisper, well it the first one I have celebrated but not the first one I have had!

"I am glad you had fun"

"Good night Undertaker"

"Sleep well child" was the reply

I smile as I drift to sleep

[We are fast forwarding to Madams reds death! In the manga and the anime it looked like three days but it's probably more, and since I don't want you to be lost I thought I would tell you!"

Under taker told me the red lady that had visited the other day had died I wasn't sad about it but concerned for the young earl, that was his family right?

"Can I come with you to?" I ask

"Of course you can but my I ask why you wish to?"

"She was the blue haired pirates aunt right?" when he heard what I called the young earl he burst into a fight of laughter and nodded to answer my question "I sort of feel bad for him, not in the I pity you kind of way but the I know how you feel way, so I want to make sure he's alright!"

My childish side only had shown a little I swear it!

"Alright child if that is what you truly wish" undertaker replied

I nod stubbornly

Undertaker and I walk towards the church it is filled with lots of people.

The young earl struts in carrying a bright red dress, I didn't think he was a cross dresser but whatever floats his boat.

[A/N: I laughed as I wrote that because Ciel does or at least he is forced]

I voiced my opinion to undertaker to have him sent into a fit of giggles.

The funeral was now outside I saw the young pirate and his butler; they were by another grave that I helped the undertaker dig.

I heard the butler hint that his master was weak, I butted into the conversation.

"Being weak is subjected" I stated boldly.

They look at me.

"It's you again Harold wasn't it?" pirate said

"No my name is Harry! It's good to see you again!" I reply

"You as well" pirate said trying to remember his manners.

"What so you mean?" the butler guy asked

"I mean what I said being weak is subjective." I pause "As you know you don't need to be super strong or smart to be strong because you could be both strong and smart but still be weak."

They look thoughtful. "It was a nice thing you did for her ya know" I said addressing the pirate.

"Whatever" was his reply.

"Drop the attitude you sound like a pouting two year old." I announced

Pirates' mouth drops open fish like again.

"Do you make a habit of catching fly's?" I inquire

"Why are you here" he snaps

"I came with Undertaker, to say good bye to your aunt."

"Why would you care if she's dead you only met her once." He snapped

"It's not how long you've known someone that matters." I reply

He glares at me.

"She reminded me of my mother" I finally said

"Your mother?" he questions

"Ya, my mum, I don't really remember her but they have the same hair color and both seemed to really care for their family." I told him

He is quite

"Y-your wired" he stutters out

"Yes, I know but I accept that!" I reply.

"You accept being wired, do you have head troubles or such!?"

"No" I dead pan "I just do not try to hide who I am or what I do because I like myself just the way I am and I will accept the unique qualities of well me!"

Ciel looks at me like I have two heads.

"Whatever" was his reply

"Is that you favorite word or something?"

He glares at me evilly.

"What I am serious you keep saying that word!" I say in earnest.

"Young master" the butler said "We should be leaving"

I stare at the butler trying to figure out what he is.

"Is there a problem?" Butler asked

"I can't remember your names" I deadpan 100% seriously.

"I am Sebastian and this is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." Was the butlers reply

"It was nice meeting you" I shout as they walk off.

[A/N: what do you think?]


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

Greenwolve: well I don't know about voodoo powers but we can see where it goes, and yes harry will met many, many new friends! ^_^. Harry's sort of Slytherinish ante he? I just hoping that the story doesn't plummet if you my dear readers have any suggestions I'll gladly listen! Plus any jokes are welcome because the ones I get off the internet are starting to repeat! OH I almost forgot the only reason its rated M is because it mentions child abuse and I really don't wana get in trouble if someone complains any way's on with the story!

A WEEK LATER

I have been going to and from undertakers my aunt and uncles house and of course school. Undertaker has taken up teaching me all kind of things when I come and visit him, which is of course after he finishes his work.

I have started to learn all kinds of languages, math's, sciences, how to write properly, he even tried to get me to take up dancing, although I really don't see that happening anytime soon. I normally have fun except when undertaker tries to make me laugh.

Today for an example he tried to use a 'that's what she said joke', it was terrible. I think he might be running out of good jokes to tell me.

[One of my friends is like that but he says it for every other thing someone says it's sooooo annoying!]

I went to the library and checked out a joke book, I copied some of the things down and I'm going to give them to his as a present.

I also haven't told him I am of magic; would he treat me like my aunt does? What would be his reaction? I started reading my mother journal more in-depth it explains everything I need to know and then some. I can even do wandless magic without messing up or getting in trouble with the ministry of magic. Mum described them as a bunch of stuck up, uptight idiots. She also explained the rules of magic. Like when you turn seventeen you are of age in the magical realm, and how it is okay to do magic during the summer. The journal tells of my mother's friends and her annoying stalker turned husband. From what I have read my father was a lot like Dudley when he was younger.

Mum used to be best friends with a person named Severus Prince. She said he was the person who told her she was a witch!

I am on my way to undertakers shop right now I have a huge grin plastered on my face, I am going to give him the list today I can't wait to see his reaction!

"UNDERTAKER~!" I sang out throwing open the door to his shop. "Are you in!?"

Greenwolve: Cliff hanger! The reason I posted 2 stories today is because I can't post any tomorrow I will not be in an area where there is a computer! Plus this will give me time to try to find funny jokes for my dear undertaker. Lots of love readers Greenwolve!


	7. Chapter 7

**Greenwolve: question does anyone actually read the author note I put up? Anyways sorry I haven't been posting the life of a senior in high school is hectic plus my parent took away my lab top so I couldn't type the stuff I had written, people have been talking to me about a beta and I am in the process of finding one if you have anyone you can recommend than I would greatly appreciate it. I'll make this extra long to make up from not posting for like a week and a half.**

**RECAP **

It's been about two years since I met undertaker but undertaker said it's only been two months I think he has head trauma or something. Right now I am on my way to undertakers shop right now I have a huge grin plastered on my face, I am going to give him the list today I can't wait to see his reaction!

"UNDERTAKER~!" I sang out throwing open the door to his shop. "Are you in!?"

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

There he was sitting on his usual coffin, sipping his tea in a beaker, a very strict man standing close to him a scowl marring his face.

[A/N: Can you guess who?]

"Hello little one" Undertaker greeted me

"Hiya" I replied a grin appearing on my face. He notices the paper in my hand.

"What's that?" he inquired a grin on his face.

"OH!" I exclaimed remembering the surprise I had for my friend. "It's a surprise for you" his grin widens even more, which seemed very impossible. I hand his the sheet, a smile on my face as well.

He looks at the sheet and promptly burst out into a fit of laughter, he starts to read them out loud.

1, a couple of New Jersey hunters are out in the woods when one of them falls to the ground. He doesn't seem to be breathing; his eyes are rolled back in his head. The other guy whips out his cell phone and calls the emergency services. He gasps to the operator: "_My friend is dead! What can I do?_"

The operator, in a calm soothing voice says: "_Just take it easy. I can help. First, let's make sure he's dead_." There is a silence, and then a shot is heard.

The guy's voice comes back on the line. He says: "_OK, now what?"_

2, Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson go on a camping trip. After a good dinner and a bottle of wine, they retire for the night, and go to sleep.

Some hours later, Holmes wakes up and nudges his faithful friend. "_Watson, look up at the sky and tell me what you see_."

"_I see millions and millions of stars, Holmes_" replies Watson.

"_And what do you deduce from that?_"

Watson ponders for a minute. "_Well, _

**_Astronomically_**_, it tells me that there are millions of galaxies and potentially billions of planets. _

**_Astrologically_**_, I observe that Saturn is in Leo. _

**_Horologically_**_, I deduce that the time is approximately a quarter past three. _

**_Meteorologically_**_, I suspect that we will have a beautiful day tomorrow. _

**_Theologically_**_, I can see that God is all powerful, and that we are a small and insignificant part of the universe. _

_But what does it tell you, Holmes?_"

Holmes is silent for a moment.

"_Watson, you idiot!_" he says. "_Someone has stolen our tent!_"

3, A man and a friend are playing golf one day at their local golf course. One of the guys is about to chip onto the green when he sees a long funeral procession on the road next to the course. He stops in mid-swing, takes off his golf cap, closes his eyes, and bows down in prayer.

His friend says: "_Wow, that is the most thoughtful and touching thing I have ever seen. You truly are a kind man._"

The man then replies: "_Yeah, well we were married 35 years_."

4, this woman rushed to see her doctor, looking very much worried and all strung out. She rattles off: "_Doctor, take a look at me. When I woke up this morning, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my hair all wiry and frazzled up, my skin was all wrinkled and pasty, my eyes were bloodshot and bugging out, and I had this corpse-like look on my face! What's WRONG with me, Doctor!?_"

The doctor looks her over for a couple of minutes, and then calmly says: "_Well, I can tell you that there ain't nothing wrong with your eyesight..._"

5, Two guys are sitting on a bar stool. One starts to insult the other one. He screams, "_I slept with your mother!_" The bar gets quiet as everyone listens to see what the other weasel will do. The first again yells, "_I SLEPT WITH YOUR MOTHER!_"

The other says, "_Go home dad you're drunk_."

6, a turtle was walking down an alley in New York when he was mugged by a gang of snails. A police detective came to investigate and asked the turtle if he could explain what happened.

The turtle looked at the detective with a confused look on his face and replied "_I don't know, it all happened so fast_."

7, a doctor says to his patient, "_I have bad news and worse news"_.

_"Oh dear, what's the bad news?"_ asks the patient.

The doctor replies, "_You only have 24 hours to live."_

_"That's terrible"_, said the patient. "_How can the news possibly be worse?"_

The doctor replies, "_I've been trying to contact you since yesterday."_

By this point both of us were laughing our asses off. The strict looking man was looking highly uncomfortable.

8, what is black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white and black and white?  
A: A penguin rolling down a hill.  
Q2: What's black and white and laughing?  
A2: The penguin that pushed him.

Q: Why did the tomato blush?  
A: Because it saw the salad dressing.

The strict looking man clears his throat.

I look at the man tilting my head I do an Alice in Wonderland type thing

"WHO ARE YOU?" like the blue caterpillar. He developed a highly annoyed look.

"What business is it to you" he snapped. I raise an eye brow and smirk.

"That is quite simple my dear, the curiosity of a child has no end, didn't you know that?"

He glares but Undertaker intervenes. [A/N: I know I am veering off the story a little but that's ok, right?]

"You wanted something William T. Spears?" he questioned

"I suppose it can wait till that creature leaves" he glares at me.

"You'll be waiting a long time than" I reply in a deadpan type voice. I look at Undertaker and sigh "I'll be in the back studying"

He nods his head as I head towards the kitchen. I pull out one of the book that was in my mum's trunk. It was _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore.

I was so into the book I didn't even notice when undertaker and William T. Spears walked into the kitchen. They had stopped and looked at me but I truly did not notice because the book was captivating. After sometime I felt someone breathing on my neck I turned my head and not even two inches from me was undertaker a wide grin displayed on his face. I let out a small yelp and fell off the chair.

"UNDERTAKER!" I hiss, he was too busy laughing his ass off. "Jerk" I mumble

"Sorry dear child I couldn't resist." He smiled again.

"It's fine I should have expected something like that from you" I grin as he offers me his hand to stand up, I gratefully take it. A grin spreads across my face as I yank him to the floor with me I start to giggle like mad at the surprised look on his face.

He starts laughing with me, Mr. Spears pick up my book.

"Interested in killing people or something?" he snipped, I snatch the book out of his hands before he even know what was happening.

"It was my mum, not that it is any of you dang business." I hiss.

He glares at me

"You shouldn't make faces like that, it might stick" I deadpan.

He glares harder as I merely raise an eyebrow at his anger.

Undertaker laughs harder so hard I fear he might pass out from lack of air.

"W-what?!" I ask

"Y-y-y-you two seem like an old married couple" He manages to gasps out; my face turns a sickly green at the thought.

I look at the man "EWWWW, NO way that's just nasty." He's too much of a stiff I thought.

Mr. Spears looks just as disgusted as I did.

"Why would you even think that?" I ask

"Never you mind child" he replied a grin still on his face.

"You worry me my friend truly you worry me." He just continued to smile at me his head slightly tilted.

"I know."

Shaking my head I pick up my book and continue to read.

"Is it a good book?" Mr. Spears asked

"It helps one prepare for the future." I dead pan [A/N: He does that a lot]

"Oh?" he questions

"Tis' none of your concern" I said looking at undertaker I say "I'll tell you later."

He nods his head in agreement.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I ask cheekily

"Nothing special the young earl came by earlier today asking about you."

"What did he want?"

"He invited you to his mansion."

"Mansion? Why would he want me there? I thought I annoyed him!" I exclaim.

"His butler said he is anti-social."

"I-I see" I sweat drop. "So why me?"

"I am not sure but he has invited you."

"Should I accept?" I inquire

"If that is what you wish" he replied

"You're no help."

He just smiles at me evilly.

"I know" a huge grin on his face.

"I guess I can go but I don't know where he lives. But I still don't understand why he wants to hang out with an eight year old."

He just smile's mysteriously.

"He will pick you up tomorrow when you wake up your relatives don't want you home correct?"

I nod "Do they ever?"

He just chuckles somewhere along the line Mr. Spears left.

I glance around "He left?"

Undertaker nods.

"Good! I have something to tell you but first I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

"D-do you believe in magic?" he burst into laughter

"You want to tell me you're a wizard?" I nod my eyes wide with shock. "I already know"

"H-how?" I stutter.

"It's simple you have been time jumping."

"Time jumping?" wow I thought "R-really? Is that why for me two years has gone by but for you only a couple of days."

"Exactly"

"Than what time period am I in?" I ask

"The 1800's my dear child."

"Oh, so you don't hate me for not telling you when we first met?"

"No child in fact I am glad we met I got to see the future and you can see the past."

I smile happily and tackle him into a huge hug.

"Well child it's quite late let's get ready for bed." I agree and head to the bathroom to change clothes.

"You'll get the blue and bronze color coffin."

"Alright night."

"Goodnight child." I stick my tongue out at him playfully and hop into the coffin and fall asleep.

Greenwolve: Sorry again that I haven't posted what do you think want more?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

Greenwolve: RebeliousOne thank you for your comment it gave me a lot of ideas I would have never thought of on my own! ^_^ *Hugs* and cookies for all my readers thanks for your comments and ideas if I need to clarify something just tell me.

Recap: "D-do you believe in magic?" he burst into laughter

"You want to tell me you're a wizard?" I nod my eyes wide with shock. "I already know"

"H-how?" I stutter.

"It's simple you have been time jumping."

"Time jumping?" wow I thought "R-really? Is that why for me two years has gone by but for you only a couple of days."

"Exactly"

Now on with the story.

Morning came very fast; I wake up to undertaker gently knocking on my coffin

"Good morning little one"

"Good morning friend." I replied stretching out my arms a yawn treating to make itself known.

"I have a present for you little one."

I tilt my head to the side "A present? Why?"

"Because I can" He replied

"Oh, alright" I said nodding my head.

"Close your eyes" I did as I was told.

"No peaking"

"I promise I won't"

I felt ands on my shoulders leading me into a different room.

"I need you to sit still alright?"

I nod my eyes still close.

"Am I still being taken to the pirate's house today?" I inquire

"After I give you your present."

"I still don't know why I accepted to go." I could feel a pout forming on my face.

"It will be good for you child he is around you age group."

"Well I don't know about age but he is about my high."

I felt undertaker tug on my hair, than touch my eyes.

"You can open them now" he says

I slowly open them and see a coffin.

"It's a little big now but I think you will grow into it." Undertaker said

"I-it's for me!" I said wide eyed

Undertaker nods and smiles, I tackle him into a hug. Before letting him go and taking a closer look at the coffin. It was black but the lid was painted to look as if it was the night sky, on the sides it had roses intertwined around a sword. The roses were blue to represent Mystery and intrigue, and the inside silk it was a pure crimson color as if it had been dyed with blood itself.

"I love it, it's absolutely beautiful."

"I am glad you like it." He said with a gentle smile, his hair covered his face but I could still see it.

"Undertaker may I ask you a question?"

"You just did but yes you may."

"Why do you have such long hair?"

"Ah that's right you're still new to the whole supernatural world." He pauses "longer hair is a sign of status in the wizarding world, you're parents are dead correct? That means you are lord to your family unless you fathers parents are still alive."

At a shake of my head he continues.

"Good you are a Potter correct?" I nod "Even in this time period the Potter's are an old family, this means you come from old blood. So you should receive bank statements monthly"

I shake my head as a negative. "I have never received a bank statement."

Undertaker developed an angry look.

"Should I grow my hair out like yours?" I question trying to make him calm down a little.

"Yes but first I want to check on something."

"Alright." I agree without hesitation. Undertaker takes out a scythe one that looks like you would use in a garden or like the ones grim reapers have in all the books.

"Just breath I promise I will not hurt you if I can help it."

"I trust you." I reply, undertaker waves his scythe over my head and pain shoots throughout my body. I whimper when the pain finally disappears.

"I am sorry child I did not expect you to have that many binds on you. I had to remove them or when you turn of age you're magic would have turned on you and killed you painfully.

I nod in understanding.

"T-thank you." I stutter out a weak smile on my face. Undertaker offers me his hand which I gratefully take he helps me up. He hands me a vile filled with an unknown liquid I look at him in question but down it anyways, knowing he wouldn't hurt me the pain melts away and I sigh in relief.

"I have one last present for you my child."

I look at him a question in my eyes.

"It's for when you're here and not at your aunt sand uncles" he handed me clothes that seemed to fit the time period.

I smile in thanks and hug him happily.

"Go change child the demon butler will be here soon."

"He's a demon?!" I question "No wonder he feels different from the others" I pause "Than what are you?" I question

Undertaker tilts his head in fact innocents "Whatever do you mean?"

"You don't feel human either you don't fell like the demon but you don't feel normal are you a wizard like me or something else?."

"Aww so you can since me? Excellent that will help you in the long run!" he pauses "I, my dear, am a grim reaper!"

"So that was a death scythe?"

Undertaker nods.

"COOL!" I shout waving my arms around

"Indeed now go change." I do as I am told.

I enter the bathroom and put on the black pants and white cotton shirt. Then I put on the socks and boot left outside the bathroom door.

I head back into the main room where undertaker is waiting.

"What do you think?" I ask twirling around.

"It is very becoming of you." He said "The butler is here come I will see you out."

I nod a grim look threatens my face. I follow him outside.

"Hello young Harry" the demon butler said "I am here to take you to my young lords manor."

"Hello" I replied.

"I expect him back unharmed." Undertaker said his eyes gleaming with a promise of unearthly pain.

"He will be returned unharmed I swear it!" replied the demon butler a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Good" it was short simple and to the point I guess that's why Undertaker and I get along so well.

Undertaker puts his hand on my shoulder leaning down he whispers in my ear so the butler will not hear what he is to say.

"Don't let your guard down even for a second, rule one" he murmured

I nod my head holding up my pinky in a promise.

He nods his head and smiles "Have fun and behave." He hands me a bag which I grateful take

I nod and follow the demon butler into the carriage it takes off and I look out its window as the scenery pass by.

"Dose something trouble you Mr. harry?" he ask his fake smile plastered across his face.

I raise an eye brow "No nothing."

"If you are sure."

"Well be picking my master up and then head to his manor." I nod but say nothing boredom seeps into my system wishing I had brought a book or something. I remember the bag undertaker handed me and look into it. It was filled with book, paper, pencils and other things to keep me entertained while I was in the carriage.

I pull out some paper and a pencil and start to draw the only thing that was in front of me. The Demon butler, I start with the outline then start adding more details I pull out some colored pencils and start to add the color. Right as I was going to color his eyes red the carriage jerks to a stop. I fly forward into the butlers lap my paper lands on the floor along with my colored pencils.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I nod slightly embarrassed I was caught off guard. He noticed what I had been drawing but says nothing.

He steps out of the carriage "I will get the young master do stay here, than we will go to his manor."

I nod, and start to pick up the colored pencils and my sketch of the demon butler. I put them in my bag just as the carriage door opens and the pir- I mean young earl steps in.

"Hello Harold" he said

"Young earl, my name is Harry not Harold nor Harrison." I state.

He inclines his head

"My apologies."

I resist the urge to role my eyes at his obvious lie.

"It's quite alright but please remember next time." I reply

He looks at me for some time before turning to the window.

We pull up to the huge mansion inside there's a lot of noise.

I look at the earl and demon with a raised eye brow.

"What is going on?" I inquire as we step out of the carriage, following them to the door.

"Young master, she's back." Came three voices.

A young man with blond hair and straw hat tears in his eyes his hair looked as if it had been forced into ribbons and a cute yellow and pink apron tied around his waist, an older man with a chefs uniform on with a curly blond wig on, and young woman holding onto her glasses for dear life came into view they through themselves at the demon butler.

The door that they had come through is through open again and a young girl in a bright pink dress steps out into view.

"CIEL~!" She screeches loudly "Welcome back" she makes to tackle him but Ciel pull me in front of him as if I was a shield.

Her arms wrap around me in a tight hug, she refused to let go and I started to change colors from pale white to peach, blue, and purple.

"Miss. Elizabeth please let go of the young master's guest." The demon said

When she releases me I hide behind the demon trying to regain my breath.

"I am soooo sorry" she develops the kicked puppy look which I promptly ignored, and turn to Ciel with manger in my eyes.

"Shall we go to the sitting room for some tea?" the butler asked who was completely ignoring the tense atmosphere.

"Yes we shall" the young earl said. I follow behind the others careful noting my surroundings as we go on. [A/N: that's always a good thing to do in case your with a careless person and get lost. '-_- it's happened to me before I was lucky my friends found us before I hit him with my book.]

The butler disappears and makes tea for the young earl, miss. Elizabeth and me.

"It's nice to meet you my names Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzy, I am Ciel's fiancé." She continued to speak in such a manner until the butler returned with tea and a snack to munch on.

'Does she ever shut up' I wonder

"What's you name" she asked pausing as if waiting for me to answer

"Harry Potter" was the only reply she got 'when I get back to undertaker I may just strangle him.' I thought.

"Harry Potter? What a boring name it should be like Harold or Harrison or something.

"I happen to like my name." I said

She pouted but stopped talking.

"So why did you invite me here young Earl?"

Greenwolve: I think I will end it at that so what do you think?


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: "What's you name" she asked pausing as if waiting for me to answer

"Harry Potter" was the only reply she got 'when I get back to undertaker I may just strangle him.' I thought.

"Harry Potter? What a boring name it should be like Harold or Harrison or something.

"I happen to like my name." I said

She pouted but stopped talking.

"So why did you invite me here young Earl?"

Now on with the story

"The undertaker should have informed you of why you were coming here."

"He did but if you expect me to believe that lie than you've got another thing coming to you."

"How do you know it's a lie?"

"You seem the type that will not do anything if it doesn't benefit you." I deadpan.

"Hmm" was the only reply I received.

"I know let's have a party!" Elizabeth said

I stare at her as if she's stupid; scratch my earlier thought I AM going to murder Undertaker for convincing me to come here.

"Let's not" was the young earls reply, suddenly there's a loud snapping sound.

The demon butler developed an annoyed look.

"If you will excuse me my lord" He bowed and left the room, several loud noises from outside followed his departure.

I stood and walk over to the window, the boy with strawberry blond hair and the straw hat was getting scolded by the demon.

I felt petty for him because I know how it feels but as long as the demon butler doesn't hit him I won't say anything.

The butler leaves the garden and I head back to my seat and stare at the Earl.

"What?" he questioned

"You invited me here so what do you want?"

"I am unsure what to do." Elizabeth was clinging to his are like a life line.

"Is she always like that?" I inquire

"Unfortunately" was the reply so low that I could hardly hear it.

I smirk at his misery

"Miss. Elizabeth do you have any hobbies?" I question

She lets go of his arm and turns to face me.

"Oh yes I do I adore all things cute things, dancing, and most importantly my Ciel!"

I sent him a questioning look, and he mouths fiancé I had forgot she had told me earlier.

I nod "That's quite nice, do you do anything else?"

"I love to shop" with the way she said that I had to move back a little bit. Hoping I didn't become her barbie doll. [A/N: I would never do that to harry it would be too much of a terrifying experience.]

"I-I see" I reply

The rest of the day was spent talking reading and exploring the large manor. I still found Lizzy, as she insist me calling her, annoying and the young Earl not as bad as he seems, just forced into begin an adult before he was ready. He was kind of like me in a since but at the same time I would never summon a demon to help me get the things I desire. I also got to meet the help and learn their names. Finny or Finnian was the young man with blond hair and green eyes that were lighter than mine. He often messed up the garden which I promptly gave him some tips to help with his strength, but was friendly none the less. Mey-Rin was the clumsy maid and had broken glasses, she was friendly but I could since her dark past. I told her not to rush as much and she would fall less her. Then there was Bard or Baldo his real name was Bardroy he was the chef he had trouble with patience and his meals often ended up burnt he had offered me some but I rejected the idea. I almost forgot there's one more person Tanaka he is the house steward who has served under the former Phantomhive Head. Sebastian seems to respect him the most out of all the staff. He is usually seen drinking from a Japanese tea cup. He offered me a cup which I gladly accepted he was really nice ^_^.

It was quite late by the time I was to leave.

"I suppose it was an enjoyable day." The earl said

"Yes young earl it could have been worse." I replied

"Please call me Ciel."

"As long as you call me Harry." I shot back a light grin on my face.

He grins back but only lightly because his demon is in the room with us.

"Sebastian leave us" he ordered

"Yes my lord." Was the demons reply he left with a short bow.

"Why do you put up such a face in front of him? He will only continue to use it as a weakness." I question.

He looks thoughtful but shakes his head

"Either way I am weak compared to him." He shrugs indefinitely.

'Because he's a demon' I thought.

The clock chimed eleven times showing just how late it was.

"Do you wish to stay the night or go back to the Undertakers?" Ciel asked

"The Undertakers if it's not too much of a bother." Was my reply "He and I have things to do."

"Of course, SABASTION!"

"Yes my lord." The demon appeared at the door.

"Prepare the carriage to take Harry back to the Undertakers."

"Of course, my lord." He replied.

The demon butler left, we sat in silence for some time.

"You should smile more often." I say

"Why?" he raised an eye brow [A/N: that's Harry's thing he stole it!]

"Elizabeth will complain less, I can promise you that." It was said in a casual fashion but Ciel could tell I was serious.

"I will keep that in mind." I nod

There was a knock at the door, "My lord the Carriage is ready."

"Alright" Ciel said

"I'll see you later?" I asked

"Yes I believe you will." I smile at his stiff answer.

I follow Sebastian to the carriage.

"Can I sit in the front with you?"

He raises an eye brown, but nods none the less.

I hop into the cabbie part of the carriage and we head off.

Half way to town we hear a loud "SEBAS~CHAN!"

The demon cringes

"Who's Sebas-chan?" I question

"An annoying person's nick name for me." Was the blunt reply

"You poor dear" I stated

He glances at me but keeps his eyes on the road.

I feel a thump on the carriage and twist around to see a red headed person that might have been male holding a chain saw. My eyes widen slightly.

"Sebas~chan you came to see me! 3" he blew a kiss towards the butler.

I shuddered a feeling of disgust spread through me like a wild fire. This person gave me a really bad feeling.

"Go away Grell"

"Oh Sebas-chan you remembered my name." he cooed trying to throw his arms around the demon. The carriage swerves slightly as the Sebastian lets go of the rains in slight shock. My hands shot out and catch the rains I slow the carriage down and glare at the pair next to me.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I shout "You could have just killed us with you stupidity next time wait at least till the carriage is not moving!"

"Oh hush you disgusting creature."

My eyes harden, I jerk the carriage and the red head falls off and we continue on our way. I hand the reigns back to the demon butler.

We pull up in front of Undertaker's shop

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Sebastian" I said politely

"It's quite alright" he gave a false smile.

"If you keep smiling like that your face will end up stuck like that." I dead pan

His eyes widen in surprise, he regains his composer.

"Like what Mr. Potter?"

"Like you are faking it. That's supposed to be bad for the body."

GreenWolve: Sooo I'll leave it at this for now, what do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

I turn away from the shell shocked butler and walk into undertakers shop.

"I'm back" I said looking around, he was nowhere in sight and there was a coffin on the floor. Knowing my friends would not be pleased if he found it on the floor.

"Undertaker are you here?"

Suddenly a spider like hand is crawling on my back.

"Oh there you are Undertaker!" I turn around to face him.

"Welcome back little one." I smile "Did you have fun?"

"No, and before I forget." I walk over to him and whack him lightly on his arm. "That was for convincing me to spend time there."

Undertaker stood shell shocked for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"Was it truly that bad?"

"His fiancé was there and she doesn't know when to stop talking, every word that came out of her mouth was the most idiotic thing I have ever heard she spoke of subjects she had no knowledge of and thought her answers were correct!"

"And what of the Earl?"

"He's not so bad"

"OH?"

"I'm not going into details if that's what you're asking for." I said eyeing him suspiciously

He giggled but said nothing.

"You'll have to go home soon."

I lower my head "I know."

"But remember you are always welcome here. I am but before you leave I am going to teach you how to do wandless magic, and not the stuff you'll be learning in a school you'll be attending to in a few years. No I am going to teach you old magic. Magic that in truth is almost long forgotten by wizards and witches."

My eyes widen "Really!"

He smile gently "Of course, but not right now it's late we'll begin tomorrow."

I nod and give him a hug. "Sleep well little one."

"Sleep well."

I walk to MY coffin with a smile on my face. I open the lid and lay down my eyes began to grow heavy and I sleep than I dream or rather learn. The dream is from magic herself she talks to me about what was once and what now in my time what is. She told me of my parents and their families and friends what I could expect of the teacher at the magic school called Hogwarts, she told me of my scar and how it held a piece of someone else's soul. She told me to beware of the headmaster for he would look into my mind and steal what I know he would make me forget all that I have learned since I met Undertaker, that he would even make me forget my dearest Undertaker.

That enraged me I asked her how I could stop him from ruining my mind.

She said "Undertaker would help me; she told me that my father had saved my mum's best friend and he owed my family a life debt."

I asked her what that was.

She said "it was like he was tied to me until he has saved me or you say I relieve you from your debt so mote it be!"

I told her I wanted to relieve him of that debt.

"You had to say that when he was near even if it was only a mutter under my breath, and he would be free."

I thank her greatly I ask her how magic came to be.

She said "I gave my chosen ones and when they had children the magic passed in the past I taught the child my way but they slowly forgot them. But you my chosen one you will learn from one I taught myself he is a great teacher listen to him and as a gift to you I will help you remove the soul fragment that is blocking some of your magic, you are strong in magic my young one."

"What's your name?"

"I have been called many things but now I just am."

"What did your mother call you?"

"Gaia"

"It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you young one, now I will remove the soul fragment there are other scattered and the headmaster is going to try to make you destroy them. I do not want you to, instead hide them and when I come and I will, to visit you quite often in fact, I will then return them to their rightful body."

"Why would someone split their soul?" I inquire.

"His first time splitting his soul was a mistake, he did not tenancy split his soul in the first time, it was in fact the head master of the school, Dumbledore. The headmaster is a power hungry man and even though he acts grandfatherly he is quite evil. When the Tom M. Riddle get's the rest of his soul back he will regain his sanity. He split his soul seven other times so in total his soul has been split eight times. On is embedded in your head, one in Helga Hufflepuff's Cup you are related to her, one is in Marvolo Gaunt's Ring his family ring, one in his familiar Nagini, one in Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem she's a family member of yours separated by a few thousand years, another in Salazar Slytherin's Locket he's another family member of yours, there's one in his old diary and one he has In use it has already been connected with his soul. The one the headmaster made is in Godric Gryffindor sword." She paused "Do not destroy them if you happen to find them I will come and safely remove the soul to return it to its rightful owner."

I nod my head in understanding.

"It's time to wake up, young one good luck on your lesson"

"But what of the soul in my head is it still there?"

"I have already taken care of it child good morning and farewell may I see you again in good health."

"The same to you Gaia the mother of magic." I reply with a smooth bow. My vision blurs and goes dark for a moment before I awake in my coffin I lay there for a moment taking in all Gaia had told me. The lid opened reveling Undertaker.

"Good morning ready to start you training?" I nod a smile on my face.

"Then let us begin"

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

When he had finished teaching me all he could I collapsed in a sweaty mess.

"You did wonderful child."

I smile weakly "T-thanks" I panted out.

Greenwolve: Sooooo what do you think? More?


	11. Chapter 11

Greenwolve: Hiya have a lot of ideas for you all and once again thank you to RebeliousOne10 for your great ideas and help ^_^ *COOKIE FOR YOU* and cookies for anyone that wants to review! XD

I keep forgetting to put this on it '-_-

Disclaimers I do not own harry potter or black butler [Kuroshitsuji].

Now on with the story

I went back to my relative's house it had only been a few hours undertaker explained the whole time jump thing that I can only do it because Gaia likes me otherwise I wouldn't be able to.

When I arrive at my relatives house the shove a list of chores in my hands.

"Get these done we have an important guest coming over."

"Yes aunt yes uncle" they left to get Dudley some new clothes I look at the list.

Mow the grass

Weed the garden

Clean out the gutters

Sweep and mop the floor

Vacuum the carpet

Finish Dudley's home work

Finish Dudley's science project

Clean the bathrooms

Organize Dudley's binder

Clean our (aunt/uncle's) room

Dust the house

Do the laundry and put it away

Clean out Dudley's room

Re-organize the book shelve

Clean out the fire place

Do the dishes and put them away

Wash the windows

Go shopping for dinner:

Chicken

Rice

Potatoes

Sweet peas

Green beans

Things to make desert something tasty or else

And Make dinner

I instantly get to work doing everything on the list to a T. I head to the kitchen to clean the dishes and put them away, than I cleaned Dudley's room next, the slob, stuff was scattered everywhere. I immediately start working first I collect his clothes and put them in the hamper, I than run to my aunt and uncles room and collect their clothes and run the laundry and start l load of laundry after it's finished I fold and iron than I and put it away. Next I mowed the grass and weeded the garden then get a latter and clean the gutters. Then I run back upstairs and finish cleaning Dudley's room. Next I mowed the grass and weeded the garden. After I finished that, I dusted the house and washed the windows, re-organized the book shelf. After some time I finished doing all of Dudley's class work. Next I get the food from the store and start dinner. It took about five hours to complete but it was done just as they asked. [A/N: He's improving on his time ante he?]

After I finished dinner the Dudley's come home. They throw [Le GASP!] clothes that will actually fit my small frame, at me.

"Change into that my employer already knows of your existence and want you at dinner with us." He said in disgust.

"Yes sir." I replied. I rush to the restroom and change into the suit and tie. My hair had grown longer and reached my shoulders it was now less messy. I tied it back with a green ribbon. Looking in the mirror I see that I looked quite presentable.

I walk out of the restroom just in time my uncle grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.

"I'm warning you boy no funny business you hear!? Or else you won't see the light of day till next year!" he hissed into my ear

"Yes uncle Vernon." I replied

We hear a car pull up in the drive way there are foot steps leading up to the door. Then a knock on the door.

Uncle Vernon answers the door. "Earl Phantomhive, welcome"

[A/N: Did anyone see that coming!?]

My mouth almost drops open when I see Ciel Phantomhive or at least a copy of him, but I hear Gaia whisper "He's been turned into a demon"

The Earl looks around when he sees me his eyes widen.

I smile in order not to smirk at his surprise. "Welcome Earl" I whisper knowing he can hear me.

He inclines his head behind his is his demon butler. I am still holding in my smirk and an undertaker type laugh, when I see the elder demon's eyes wide.

Smiling I follow my uncle as he shows Ciel the living room.

They talk for a while before my aunt and I come into the room saying dinner's ready. In truth I had to warm it up but that was it already done. It had been sitting for about thirty minutes cooling down as we had waited for them to come.

"The food is ready" my aunt announced in a shrill voice that made my ears hurt. I cast a wandless charm to make her talk as little as possible she will only be able to answer questions not ask them.

I roll my eyes as she takes the credit. At least until the demon butler starts asking questions about the food, which she cannot answer. But I could but I happily kept my mouth shut like my uncle wanted. Then I think about it if demons live for a loooong time than so mush grim reapers. Then I started to think if demons live a long time don't grim reapers as well. Is undertaker alive in this time period as well?

My mind races for a second I am going to use the location charm he taught me to find him even if I have to go the Shinigami realm.

I smile at the thought of seeing my friend in this time period as well as in the past. Throughout dinner Ciel and Sebastian try to catch my eye but I ignore them.

When dinner was finished Ciel thanked my uncle and aunt than left. I removed the charm from my aunt and they told me to get out and they had better not see me till morning. I left their house and headed to the park I sensed someone following me I used a notice me not charm and then the point me spell to find Undertaker. I followed the pull of my magic to where undertaker was. The person no people who were following me we not affected by the notice me not charm. It must have been my demon friend. I smirk at the thought.

"How long are you going to follow me?" I said in an even tone.

"Harry?" it was Ciel.

"The one in only!" I grin "Did ya miss me?

"How?" it was Sebastian

"You, a demon can't figure it out? I am a wizard, like you I have special abilities mine allow me to go from the past and future among other things. I am surprised you did not figure it out sooner."

Ciel smirks slyly, "So that was your family?"

"Ya there something else aren't they?" I snicker

"Indeed" he drawls "you told me of them back than but I never believed you."

"And now my uncle works for you" I snicker again.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Undertaker in this time period." I replied

"We must leave but we will meet again." I smile

"Yes I believe we will" I said copying his words from in my opinion not too long ago.

They left.

I continue to follow the pull of my magic it leads me to undertakers more modern day shop.

I throw open the door "Undertaker!" I sang out happily

"Young one!" came the surprised tone.

"I'm Ba-ack" I sang happily "Well something like that!"

I grin happily, "welcome home little one"

I tackle him into a hug, but when I let go he does not.

"Is something wrong?"

"It has in my opinion been to long since I last saw you" I smile

"I know the feeling."

"So this is the time period you live in"

"YUP" I pause "The Earl became a demon!"

"I know" he paused "How did you find out?"

"He is my uncle's boss."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Now child I can do something I have wanted to do for quite some time!" he suddenly said after a long pause I replied

"What?"

"Little one I would like to adopt you."

Greenwolve: Sooo what do you think? ^_^ cliff hanger!


	12. Chapter 12

Green wolve: just answering a question someone asked. No, this will not be a yaoi '-_- I most likely suck at writing that specific genre.

Disclaimer! I do not own black butler or harry potter

Recap: "Harry?" it was Ciel.

"The one in only!" I grin "Did ya miss me?

"How?" it was Sebastian

"You, a demon can't figure it out? I am a wizard, like you I have special abilities mine allow me to go from the past and future among other things. I am surprised you did not figure it out sooner."

Ciel smirks slyly, "So that was your family?"

"Ya there something else aren't they?" I snicker

"Indeed" he drawls "you told me of them back than but I never believed you."

"And now my uncle works for you" I snicker again.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit Undertaker in this time period." I replied

"We must leave but we will meet again." I smile

"Yes I believe we will" I said copying his words from in my opinion not too long ago.

They left.

I continue to follow the pull of my magic it leads me to undertakers more modern day shop.

I throw open the door "Undertaker!" I sang out happily

"Young one!" came the surprised tone.

"I'm Ba-ack" I sang happily "Well something like that!"

I grin happily, "welcome home little one"

I tackle him into a hug, but when I let go he does not.

"Is something wrong?"

"It has in my opinion been to long since I last saw you" I smile

"I know the feeling."

"So this is the time period you live in"

"YUP" I pause "The Earl became a demon!"

"I know" he paused "How did you find out?"

"He is my uncle's boss."

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Now child I can do something I have wanted to do for quite some time!" he suddenly said after a long pause I replied

"What?"

"Little one I would like to adopt you."

Now on with the story

"A-adopt!? You want to adopt me!?" I was so shocked but sooooo very happy

"Yes child I do wish to adopt you"

I said the only thing I could think of. "Yes please, I would like that a lot!"

I swear I was not going to cry I swear!

He smiled broadly, "I am glad you accept we will go see the disgusting people you call relatives tomorrow and get them to sign the papers."

I smile back.

"Your coffin is still in your room."

I smile

"Good night little one"

"Good night undertaker"

We head to our rooms I walk over to the dresser I had been using in the past to get a pair of pajamas than I drift to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY!

I awake to my new fathers laughing. I grin broadly I quickly change my clothes and walk into the living area.

"Good morning"

"Good morning, little one I hope you don't mind but while you were sleeping I took the liberty of visiting your relatives" he smiled a broad type smile that screamed victory "you are efficacy my child"

I cheered "Hay undertaker?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I don't visit you in the past anymore?"

"No, you still visit me in the past"

"Good I have to keep what happen in the future a secret though?"

"Yes child you do"

"K" I replied, than grinned "So dad what's on the list of things to do today" I said cheekily

He smile "well I have work to do but I do know of another me that wants to see you."

I roll my eyes at him and smile with a small flash I was gone from my time back to the past.

I skip to the door of undertaker's shop and throw open the door.

"I'm back" I grin broadly only to frown when I see the demon butler and Ciel. "What's up?"

"Just here for a visit my dear" undertaker replied for them. I smile remembering the demon butlers face of shock

"How are you?" I inquire politely

"Well enough I suppose." Was the curt reply from Ciel. The butler was smile fake again

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear. "Won't you face get stuck like that?"

I smile as he bluntly ignores me.

"Would you like to come over again?" Ciel asked

I look to undertaker he smiles and nods.

"Sure why not."

Green wolve: I know not really long but hay I updated how are you likening it so far? Anything I can change or add to make it better?


	13. Chapter 13

Greenwolve: sorry the last one was short only like 600 word this one shall be longer! ^_^ on a side note how are you all?

Undertaker: Welcome~!

Harry: Cookie?

Disclaimer: I do not own black butler or harry potter!

Recap! "I'm back" I grin broadly only to frown when I see the demon butler and Ciel. "What's up?"

"Just here for a visit my dear" undertaker replied for them. I smile remembering the demon butlers face of shock

"How are you?" I inquire politely

"Well enough I suppose." Was the curt reply from Ciel. The butler was smile fake again

I walk over to him and whisper in his ear. "Won't you face get stuck like that?"

I smile as he bluntly ignores me.

"Would you like to come over again?" Ciel asked

I look to undertaker he smiles and nods.

"Sure why not."

Now on with the story!

Now on with the story!

"Fantastic!" Ciel said a small smile forming on his face.

I raise an eye brow and smile broadly

"Well it really depends on when you want me to come over." I replied

"Today if possible"

I looked at undertaker, "Anything on today's agenda?"

He thinks about it "No you may go with him if you wish."

'Even in this time he acts like a father' I thought fondly

"Then yes I can come over."

"Fantastic"

"WAIT! Is Elizabeth going to be there?"

"Thankfully, no."

I sigh in relief

"Why do you ask?"

"She a bit, what's the word, overwhelming."

I heard him mumble "I know the feeling"

"Sebastian prepare the carriage."

The butler bowed "yes, my lord"

A few minutes later

"The carriage is ready."

"Then undertaker we will be taking out leave."

The start to head out but I hand back a little so I can give undertaker a hug.

"Are you coming harry?"

"Ya m' right behind you" I follow him to the carriage.

Sebastian open the door for us and we step in. "So where are we going?"

"To my home and as a warning I do have other guest."

"Oh who?" I inquire

"Prince Soma Asman Kadar, and his servant Agni and Lau."

"Are they nice?"

"It would seem but they are a bit oh, what's that word?"

"Crazy? Eccentric?"

"Yes that's the word eccentric!"

I smile and the entire way to his manor we talk about everything. I don't tell him about the future but I do say he's very lucky to have a very talented butler. He agrees

Two hours later!

We finally arrive at his manor, there's a lot of noise coming from the inside. Sebastian opens the carriage door with a heavy sigh.

Ciel walks over to the front door as I get out of the carriage.

"Are you alright Sebastian?" I question

"Just fine Mr. Potter"

"You know, since I'm here I don't mind helping you clean if need be, it must be hard with the three klutzes messing up all the time."

He pauses looking thoughtful.

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter. But if I find myself in need of help I will come straight to you."

We walk to the front door and Sebastian opens it with ease. The sight in front of us was a total disaster. There was trash everywhere it looked as if someone tried to decorate but failed miserably.

"You sure you don't need help?" I question

"I-I am unsure at this point. The young master is in the sitting room if you wish you can join him."

"K" I replied

I head up to the sitting room and fine Ciel, with two other people they look as if they are from India.

I could defiantly tell who the prince was and who the servant was, because the prince looked like a spoiled rotten brat and the servant was more of a Sebastian looking guy very stern ready to fight if need be. He felt human but with powers I wonder if he was of magical descent.

I step into the room nervously

"Harry there you are" Ciel said

"Ya" I smile wearily

"Oh? Who is this?" the prince looking one asked he had dark skin, golden eyes, shoulder-length, plum hair and a rather innocent, sweet face. He is accessorizing himself with large, gold earrings, a gold clip to hold his ponytail and a decorative bindi. He is wearing a heavily embroidered sherwani, plain churidars and a variety of other accessories, such as a large scarf that is used like a belt and a long necklace

"This is my friend Harry Potter" Ciel said looking towards me. Waving me further into the room.

"N-nice to meet you." I said under the gazes of the other people.

"Hello" the person who I assumed to be Agni. He is a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He kept his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars. For accessories, he is wearing silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi.

"Nice to meet you as well" the prince like one said smiling "I am Prince Soma Asman Kadar this is my servant and protector Agni."

HA! So I was right the prince had an 'I am spoiled' feeling to him but he seemed like a good person.

Agni seemed to be someone I should be cautious around. I smile and extend my arm to the prince than to Agni they both shake my hand.

Agni seemed to be wary of me and for good reason seeing as I could probably kill him with a single thought.

"So what are we doing Ciel?"

"Nice to see you again Harry" Lau said he looks the same as I last saw him. He has his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. He also has short, black hair. Lau has his eyes closed. With Ran-Mao in his lap she looks similar to a Chinese doll with large, golden eyes and short black hair with short thick bangs, which is done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left cat ear-like hair decoration. She wears a short black and lavender cheongsam that is decorated with dark pink petals or leaves. Over it, she wears a short, blue jacket. She also wears black, thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes and gold ankle bracelets with bells for decorations.

"Nice to see you again Lau, Ran-Mao" I said with a smile and a nod.

Green Wolve: Sooooo what do you think? Anything I should change or add?


	14. Chapter 14

Green Wolve: Hiya everyone sorry the last two chapters weren't that exciting I'll try harder to make it more interesting this time around.

Harry: Welcome~!

Sebastian: Please remember Green Wolve does not own Black Butler or Harry Potter.

XD

Recap: HA! So I was right the prince had an 'I am spoiled' feeling to him but he seemed like a good person.

Agni seemed to be someone I should be cautious around. I smile and extend my arm to the prince than to Agni they both shake my hand.

Agni seemed to be wary of me and for good reason seeing as I could probably kill him with a single thought.

"So what are we doing Ciel?"

"Nice to see you again Harry" Lau said he looks the same as I last saw him. He has his hands hidden and clasped together in his overly long sleeves. He also has short, black hair. Lau has his eyes closed. With Ran-Mao in his lap she looks similar to a Chinese doll with large, golden eyes and short black hair with short thick bangs, which is done up with long braids and cat-like hair buns accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left cat ear-like hair decoration. She wears a short black and lavender cheongsam that is decorated with dark pink petals or leaves. Over it, she wears a short, blue jacket. She also wears black, thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes and gold ankle bracelets with bells for decorations.

"Nice to see you again Lau, Ran-Mao" I said with a smile and a nod.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY

"So Ciel what are we doing?" I ask again

"For now we are just waiting" was the reply

"That was so helpful Ciel thank you" I said sarcastically

Ciel raised an eye brow a smile playing his lips again.

"I suppose"

"We could play a game" I suggested

"Oh? What game?" Lau asked

"Hmmm not sure any suggestions Ciel?" I ask

"Chess"

"That's only for one person" I stated

"I think I'm going to help Sebastian clean up the mess down stairs" I said rising

"Why would you do that?" Prince Soma asked

"Because one, I can two, I am bored and three, because I want to."

I leave the room and skip down the stairs towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian? Do you need any help?"

"I am fine Mr. Potter please go have fun."

"There's nothing to do besides I am good with house work." There was a pause.

"Are you any good with cooking?"

I smile in success "Yup."

"Can you make deserts?"

I nod

"Than by all means please help me, make the young masters snack."

I smile broadly "Alright what are we going to make? Fudge, Chocolate Angelfood Cupcakes, Toasted Marshmallows, Cheesecake, Peanut Butter Cups, Cherry Pie, Napoleon, Chocolate Soufflé, Ambrosia Salad, Chocolate Éclair, Candied Ginger, Tapioca Pudding, Vanilla Cream Pie, Oatmeal Raisin Cookies, Baklava, Strawberry Shortcake, Neapolitan Ice Cream" I pause taking a breath "Gingerbread, Bread Pudding, Coconut Macaroon, Mint Chocolate Milk Shake, Smores, Fruit Cake, Pumpkin Pie, Rhubarb Crumble, Ice Cream Cake, Ice Cream Sandwich, Pecan Praline Ice Cream, Boston Cream Pie, Banana Split, Hot Fudge Sundae, Baked Alaska, Carrot Cake, Pumpkin Ice Cream, Pumpkin Nut Bread, Black Forest Cake, Pecan Pie, Ice Cream Cone, Coconut Custard Pie, Gingerbread Dude, Cinnamon Roll, Apple Pie a la Mode, Chocolate Fondue, Chocolate Mousse, Peanut Butter Cookies, Banana Pudding, Spice Cake, Chocolate Toaster Tarts, Peach Cobbler, Walnut Brownies, Chocolate Chip Cookies, Apple Turnover, Crispy Rice Treats, Devil's Food Cake, Glazed Doughnut, Peanut Brittle, or" I take another breath "Sugar Cookies"

He stood there with his mouth slightly open in amazement

"I can make any of those and then some."

"That's quite a list I have never heard of most of those."

"Then pick one and I'll show you how to make it."

"How about we make Black Forest Cake?"

"Good choose"

We head to the kitchen and get out the items needed for the cake. 2 1/8 cups all-purpose flour, 2 cups white sugar, 3/4 cup unsweetened cocoa powder, 1 1/2 teaspoons baking powder, 3/4 teaspoon baking soda, 3/4 teaspoon salt, 3 eggs, one cup of milk, ½ cup of vegetable oil, 1 tablespoon vanilla extract, 2(20 ounce) cans pitted sour cherries, 1 cup white sugar, ¼ cup cornstarch, 1 table spoon vanilla extract, 3 cups heavy whipping cream, 1/3 cup confectioner's sugar.

**Directions**

Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour two 9 inches, round, cake pans; cover bottoms with waxed paper.

In a large bowl, combine flour, 2 cups sugar, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda, and salt. Add eggs, milk, oil, and 1 tablespoon vanilla; beat until well blended. Pour batter into prepared pans.

Bake for 35 minutes, or until wooden toothpick inserted in centers comes out clean. Cool layers in pans on wire racks 10 minutes. Loosen edges, and remove to racks to cool completely.

Drain cherries, reserving 1/2 cup juice. Combine reserved juice, cherries, 1 cup sugar and cornstarch in a 2 quart saucepan. Cook over low heat until thickened, stirring constantly. Stir in 1 teaspoon vanilla. Cool before using.

Combine whipping cream and confectioner's sugar in a chilled medium bowl. Beat with an electric mixer at high speed until stiff peaks form.

With long serrated knife, split each cake layer horizontally in half. Tear one split layer into crumbs; set aside. Reserve 1 1/2 cups frosting for decorating cake; set aside. Gently brush loose crumbs off top and side of each cake layer with pastry brush or hands. To assemble, place one cake layer on cake plate. Spread with 1 cup frosting; top with 3/4 cup cherry topping. Top with second cake layer; repeat layers of frosting and cherry topping. Top with third cake layer. Frost side of cake. Pat reserved crumbs onto frosting on side of cake. Spoon reserved frosting into pastry bag fitted with star decorator tip. Pipe around top and bottom edges of cake. Spoon remaining cherry topping onto top of cake. And we were done the cake looked fantastic, and smelled even better.

[A/N: It made me hungry when I was writing this. This is a real recipe and these are really the steps you should use. It really is a good cake!]

We take the cake to the sitting room where everyone was. "Young master today's snack is Black Forest Cake and Mint tea."

"Thank you Sebastian" Ciel said a pleased smile crossing his face.

"Of course my lord but it was Harry that suggested the cake he also helped me make it" Sebastian replied looking towards me with a GASP real smile.

Green Wolve: sooo what do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

Green Wolve: Hiya everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I have published, school's been hectic.

Harry: Green Wolve does not own black butler or harry potter ^_^

What happened in the last chapter?

We take the cake to the sitting room where everyone was. "Young master today's snack is Black Forest Cake and Mint tea."

"Thank you Sebastian" Ciel said a pleased smile crossing his face.

"Of course my lord but it was Harry that suggested the cake he also helped me make it" Sebastian replied looking towards me with a GASP real smile.

Now on with the story! -w-

We ate the cake; Ciel practically glowed with happiness when he took the first bite.

"This is amazing!" Prince Soma all but shouted.

"Good to know." I said dryly, turning to look out the window.

The sky was changing colors showing that night would soon be upon. Ceils gaze followed mine, "Will you be staying the night harry?"

"I do not want to me a bother."

"You're no bother at all unlike some people" his eyes drifted the Prince Soma, and Agni.

I bite back a chuckle, "Than if it's not too much trouble."

Ciel smile "Than it's settled you will be staying the night! Sebastian please prepare a guest room for Harry"

"Yes my lord." He smiles falsely

I hopped up and made to follow him, Ciel made no move to stop me, but the Prince started to complain.

I roll my eyes, he was starting to piss me off and I wanted to stab him Undertaker might agree with me on this.

I ignore him and follow Sebastian.

We walk down the hall in silence; I smile as we pass the clumsy maid. I tilt my head in greeting but she ignored me her eyes were hearts as she stared at Sebastian.

I shiver hoping I never have to deal with someone like that.

We continue down the hall, I look around at the paintings wondering who all the people are.

"Sebastian," I pause "who are all of these people in the pictures?"

"They are the young master's ancestors." Comment quietly

"Wow that's a lot of people." I whisper

"Indeed." I was said bluntly with a hint of annoyance.

"What's wrong Mr. Michaelis?"

"Nothing."

I raise an eye brow. "Liar."

I see him glance at me. "It's truly nothing I am just curious about something."

"If you just ask I will answer you."

He stopped walking and looked at me for what seemed like hours before sighing. "What are you?"

"Excuse me?" slightly confused

"What are you; I know you are not human."

I grin wildly and decide to humor him so long as he keeps my secret I will keep his. "I was wondering when you would ask Mr. Demon butler!"

He growled, "Don't worry I am not going to tell anyone."

"You had better not or I will not hesitate to kill you."

I roll my eyes at his dramatics' "Don't be such a drama queen, Mr. Butler, and I am a wizard. Do keep that piece of information to yourself."

"I should have guessed." I heard him mumble

"Don't you get on to Ciel about mumbling? Then why do you mumble?"

He was silent.

"Let's get you to your room little wizard."

"Now, don't go saying that around other's I don't wish to be burned at a stake."

"I will do as I please."

"Than I will say you possessed me." I said dryly in a joking manner.

He quirked a smile, but it quickly disappeared. "Your room is this way."

"Alright, please by all means lead the way."

We started to walk again.

"How powerful are you little wizard?" Sebastian questioned, as we walked. I glare.

"Powerful enough, for someone my age I suppose. I am still learning, and teacher both in my time and in this time are scarce."

"Who is training you?"

"I use my mother's old journals and Undertaker as well as Gaia are helping me."

"If you ever need my help I can teach you a few things."

My eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

"Yes I do. I do not make false statements."

'Sweet' I thought

"Thank you!" I exclaimed

He smirked, I roll my eyes. We arrive at my room he was still smirking.

'Git' I murmur I hear him chuckle lightly.

"Sleep well little wizard"

"I would say the same thing but I do not think demon's sleep." I said dryly.

"We do not."

He closes the door leaving me by myself.

THE NEXT DAY!

I wake up to loud yells and things being slammed around the manor. I groan miserably and sit up. 'Why so loud in the morning.' I wonder.

I hope up from the bed, my hair although longer and now reached my back was as mess in the morning as when it was short. I pull a brush from my bag that undertaker had given me before I had left his shop and brushed my tangled hair. I quickly change into a green shirt and black jeans. I pull on new socks and my boots.

After I finished changing I head out of the room running into Sebastian.

"Good morning, little wizard."

"Good morning annoying demon." I replied

He glares lightly at me before smiling and hands me a journal type book.

"This is a book about all types of demons. The information varies from how to summon them to how to effectively stop them." I raise an eye brow

"Did you write this" I asked as I flip through the journal.

"Indeed I did." I smile

"Thank you" I smile

"It is no trouble at all shall we be making our way to the dining room?"

"Sure is Ciel awake yet?"

"I will be waking him up as soon as I escort you to the dining room."

"Who cooked breakfast?"

"I did." I nod in satisfaction

"Good because if Bard cooked I probably would have just headed home." I mumble

"Indeed."

We reach the dining room and I wait for Ciel to join me, fifteen minutes later he arrives.

Ciel asked Sebastian what his schedule was for the day and I took a bit out of the food after I checked it for poison of course.

"This is really good." I mumble.

"Of course what kind of butler would I be if I could not make such a simple breakfast?" the voice came from right behind me. I jumped startled turning my head to see Sebastian right next to my ear a smirk playing his mouth.

"Bitch" I hiss but I'll be damned if he can't cook good food.

"You are returning to Undertakers shop no?" Ciel asked and I nod.

"I will see you off after we eat."

"Alright."

I smile and eat my meal happily.

When Ciel and I finish eating we head to the front door and Ciel and I part ways.

When I reach Undertakers shop I burst through the door, "I'm home." I keep myself from adding father at the end.

"Hello little one how was your time at the earl's mansion?"

"It was fine how was your night?"

"It was wonderful I had plenty of guests to keep me entertained." I laugh lightly at his normal reply.

"I am heading to my time soon anything you want to do before I leave?"

"Let's just talk for a time little one." Was the reply

Five hours [and many different topics] later

I arrive back at my time.

Green wolve: Hiya everyone * holds out cookie?"* Cookies for my reader!


	16. Chapter 16

Green wolve: Hiya everyone sorry I haven't posted in a while. Life has been crazy! Just to make clear the reason Undertaker has not adopted Harry in the past is because, one Harry has not been born in that time period no birth certificate or any kind of information on him in the files so he's about as well know off immigrate, and two the reason Harry won't stay there is because even though he has control over most of his magic he doesn't have control over all his magic, cuz' although he has lots of help and he's really powerful, he is still very young. That and Gaia needs him to help her fix Tom Riddle and the wizarding society.

Now a recap of what has happened.

_"Let's just talk for a time little one." Was the reply_

_Five hours [and many different topics] later_

_I arrive back at my time._

ON WITH THE STORY!

I walk to Undertakers shop,

"I'm back!" I shout as I open the door.

"Welcome back little one." Undertaker said smiling. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

I grin widely "I made a cake!"

"Not like the first cake we made I hope" he giggles.

"No, but it was delicious!"

"I'm glad child"

"So what are we to do today?"

"We child, are going to the wizarding world so I may officially adopt you in both worlds."

"Really" I yelped happily

"Yes child."

"Sweet!"

"Indeed but first we need to get you properly dressed."

"What's wrong with what I am wearing." I look down at my eighteenth century type clothes

"You need a cloak."

"Oh is that all?" I frown as I put on the cloak undertaker hands me. "I look like a version of the Earl." I dead pan.

Undertaker looks me over "Why yes, yes you do."

I sweat drop. "Gee thanks"

"Then let's go." Undertaker waves his hand and a portal appears.

"Man you have gotta teach me that!" I plead. [A/n: imagine the way organization 13 make portals that's what I had in mind when I put that!]

"Of course." Undertaker promises.

We walk through the portal. "I see that the potion for your hair has worked" undertaker said as we leave the portal. In front of a place called Gringotts.

"Yup it grew on my way to the past."

"It looks lovely."

"It's not so messy" I agree.

"So where are we?"

"Gringotts is the wizarding bank, it is here where I will blood adopt you fully, and we will find out your ancestry."

"Cool." I pause "Blood adopt? I remember that means we have to cut our fingers let three drops of blood fall into a cup and then drank it."

It sounded utterly disgusting,

"Yes than one of the goblins chants something and you'll be officially my child."

I grin like an idiot.

Tenderly I reach my hand out for him to take, which he does.

Come child we walk to an unoccupied goblin, undertaker clears his thought.

"Yes." The goblin drawls "May I help you?"

"We have an appointment with Goblin Titanic [just made up a name]"

"Ah yes Griphock!"[S/p?] the goblin calls out, another goblin comes over. "Take these two to Goblin Titanic"

The other goblin nods and we start to follow but I pause and turn to the goblin that had helped us. "Thank you" I tell him before following undertaker. If I had been paying attention I would have seen a very shocked goblin but I wasn't.

We get into a cart that is similar to a mining cart in books. It starts to move… fast.

"This is much like a roller-coaster don't you think little one?"

"It's fun! But I have never been on a roller-coaster before so I cannot compare."

I smile as we reach a door and the cart stops.

The goblin steps out and we follow after. Griphock knocks on the door and waits.

We hear a "Come in."

Opening the door we step in. "They say they have an appointment with you Goblin Titanic"

"Ah yes Undertaker it has been a long time. Goblin Griphock you may leave."

"Thank you Griphock" I chirp as he makes to leave.

His eyes widen as do Goblin Titanic's. Griphock nods and leaves.

"Now let's get down to business."

[A/n laziness so I'll skip to after the blood adoption.]

"Congratulations you are officially Hadrian James Undertaker" the goblin announces.

I look into a mirror my eyes have specks of yellow in them now, I really like it. My face is more structured but it looks good.

"Now well get onto what you have inherited. I need three drops of your blood onto this parchment."

I take the knife he hands me and re-slice my finger allowing three drops of my blood onto the paper.

Words began to appear.

Hadrian James Potter-Undertaker

Mother by birth: Lilly Ann Potter nee: Evens

Father by birth: James Daryl Potter

God father's: Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin

God mother's: Alice Longbottom [S/p?], Minerva McGonagall, Narcissa Malfoy

Father by blood adoption: E. Undertaker

Hair to:

Potter {Father Status: Head of house}

999,987,900,872 Galleon's

777,777,878 Sickle's

456,456,789 Knut's

700,000,000 books of all kinds

999,999,999,888 Goblin made items both liquid and solid.

987,656,432,111 jewels

100,000,000 weapons

902,999,843 clothing

999,999,999,999,999 family air looms

Multiple Manors all over the world

Black {God- father status: Head of house}

999,888,656 Galleon's

989,987,567 Sickle's

876,545,322 Knut's

340,000,434 books

987,940 Goblin made items

345,999,999,897,345 jewels

123,094,789 weapons

9,999,988,843,355 family air looms

Multiple Manors all over the world

Evans {Mother Status: Head of house}

999,999 Galleon's

987,990 Sickle's

123,678 Knut's

999,999,999,888,676 books

Bullock {Father Status: Head of house}

987,345,678,899,999,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234,543 Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

1 nine tailed fox

1 three tailed wolf

Multiple manors around the world

Lindeman {Mother Status: Head of house}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

Gryffindor {Father Status: Head of house}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

999,999,999,999,999,999,999 weapons

¼ Hogwarts

Hufflepuff {Father}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

Multiple herbs and other plants

¼ Hogwarts

Ravenclaw {Mother}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,789,789,999,987,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

¼ Hogwarts

Slytherin {Mother}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

999,999,999,999,999,989 weapons

One basilisk

¼ Hogwarts

Le Fey {Named hair by head of family}

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

999,999,999,999,999,989 weapons

Merlin {by birth right}

Excalibur

987,345,678,899,999 Galleon's

999,999,999,999,999, 999 Sickle's

988,334,234,234, Knut's

999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 books

897,987,567,889,878,899,876,879 family air looms

Multiple manors around the world

999,999,999,999,999,989 weapons

I said the first thing that came to my mind "Damn!"

"Indeed Well Mr. Undertaker you are officially Gringotts most wealthy costumer" Goblin Titanic states.

I nod and turn to Undertaker "I own Hogwarts!"

Is that so? This may help us quite a bit child."

I nod in agreement

Green Wolve: Sooooo what do you think? COOKIE FOR ALL MY PATIENT READERS!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Green wolve: OMG EVERY ONE sooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while! When I was half way through this chapter my pen drive broke I swear I cried for like hour and had to work up the inspiration to write again

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

"Undertaker?"

"Yes Child of mine?"

"If I have this much money do you thing I could open an orphanage for magical children?"

"That's a wonderful idea child, and if that is what you wish than you may!"

"What do you thing Goblin Titanic? Could I open an orphanage?"

"I can get started looking for a location right away!" he answered

"Yes, than I would like to take all but 999,999 from Merlin's vault for 999,999,999,999,999,767 from Hufflepuff for the for the children and for kind care takers plus I want a background check on all of the care takers"

"Two?"

"For now I think there should be plenty just in case something happens, wasn't there just a war? What happen to all the children who lost their parents?"

"Most of them were put into regular orphanages"  
"What happens when people find out their Wizards and Witches! The idiots they might be abused for being different!"  
The goblins eyes widen,

"Goblin Griphook get Goblin Flora to find a location immediately!" shouts Goblin Titanic.

He runs out of the room like a devil is on his tail!

"Thank you Goblin Titanic, we will be taking our leave now. Only after we with draw some money." Undertaker said

"There is a card, almost like a muggle credit card that you can use it's only 50 gallons"

"We'll take it" I said.

We leave the bank and make our towards the book store.

"You may get a total of ten books." Undertaker said

"I was instantly away from his side and looking at the books happily a smile playing my lips when I felt a tug on my magic I followed it till I found an old with the anneals T.M.R it was a Holarcrox (SP?) I pull it off the shelve and take it to undertaker, no words were needed he took the book a slightly serious look on his face.

I nod to him and head back to pick out nine random books on everything.

We head to the register and cash out than head back to our house.

I yawn "Sleepy?" Undertaker asks

I nod slightly "than head to your coffin we will talk in the morning but don't forget the Holarcrox."

I head to my room a smile on my face and crawl into my coffin into a dream world.

"Gaia" I greet her

"Hello child congratulations on finding the Soul keeper! I will return the soul to its rightful body!"

"Thank you, how is Tom fairing?"  
"Slowly regaining sanity"

"Good! I'm glad"

"I as well child"

"I am sleepy Gaia is it alright if I sleep?"

"Of course child. Sleep child sleep and rest you mind for better things will come in the morrow!"

I close my eyes and sleep and dream sweet dreams.

Next day!

"Good morning my child" Undertaker greets me

"Good morning dad did you sleep well?"

"Like the undead!" he giggles

"How about a joke daddy?"

"Of course here we go!

Men are always whining about how we women suffocate them.

Well, in my opinion, if you can still hear them whine, you're not holding the pillow hard enough!"

I burst into a fit of laughter

"Another!" I beg

"Of course, but after that you have your potions lesson!"

"Why won't sharks attack lawyers?" I shrug "Professional courtesy."

I burst into laughter, "Now for my lesson."

Ten hours later!

I head to take a shower to get the potion fumes out of my hair.

Green wolve: Sorry I can't write more form now I'll post more next time promise. Cookies for all my faithful readers!


	18. Chapter 18

Green Wolve: Hello everyone ^_^ how are you? Sorry I keep taking long breaks between chapters, I am sorry to say this story is near over But! There will be a sequel for our dear Hadrian's 1st through maybe his 3rd years it all just depends on how year 1-2 go.

Hadrian: Green wolve does not own either black butler of Harry potter all right to proper owners!

Now on with the story!

I wake up and pull myself out of my coffin, smiling at my non-dream, dream. I quickly dress into an emerald green shirt and black dress pants and head into the main room (One with coffins in it)

"All showered up?" Dad asked (A/N: I will now be referring undertaker as dad from a now on!"

"Yup"

"The goblins did as you asked little one, they sent us a list of all possible care takers."

"Great!" I exclaimed as he hands me the papers. "Have you looked through them?"

"I have." He confirmed "I have marked the one most suitable ones, who I believe will do well as care takers for magical children."

"Thank you."

"Would you like any help?"

"I would, are you offering? Or are you going to force William to help me?" I ask spying William T. Spears hiding in the corner.

"We both will be helping you and William wishes to talk to us about me blood adopting you."

I frown; don't tell me this man disagrees! If he does well to damn bad, because we had already done it.

"About?"

"Now that Undertaker has blood adopted you, you have become a half-Grim Reaper."

"So?"

"You will be in need of training and your own death scythe"

My eyes widen a wide grin spreads across my face happily.

"Seriously!?"

I received a nod as a reply, although on the outside I just smiled, on the inside I did a happy dance.

"Now you need help on what now?" I start explaining my changes to the magical realm that I am to make. He keeps a very serious face the entire time.

"I am opening orphanages for magical children and soon I am going to open a pre-school for magical children as well as a school to teach muggle born children to learn the proper educate for the magical world, not to mention I am going to try and change the wizarding law on magical creatures."

He sits there in silence, "What do you need me to do?"

2 years later! (Hadrian's ten years old now)

It took two years to complete my grim reaper training. I also have opened three magical pre-schools and two educate schools for muggle born witches and wizards.

With fathers help I have written two books. One on magical blood types on the fact if we do not accept new magical blood into our world magic will slowly die, while the other is how if you go back into muggle born witches and wizards history you can see that they come from a long line of squibs {SP?}.

"Congratulations on passing your final exam, when and if we need an extra reaper than I shall call upon you." William T. Spears said he handed me my proper reaper glasses from our reaper "Father" and my own scythe.

'I have my own death scythe now it looks like a regular scythe like my fathers!'

"Alright and thanks" I smile and make my way to my father

"Ready to head home?"

"More than ever!"

We open a portal and head back to dad's shop, our home!

Green Wolve: Well that's the end of this story! You like? Yes? no? anyways this is the last chapter i am going to be doing for this series forever. i thought of doing a sequal but if i do it will take a long time to think of and writer/ type. sorry everyone.


End file.
